bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HeliosMK2upgr
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:HeliosMK2upgr page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 04:57, February 28, 2010 Help Hello nice to meet you to change your picture go to more at the top of the screen and hit preferenes, for more help click here. HI EVERYONE . hi , welcome to my talkpage , im a newbie and i dont know such things about this bakugan.wiki . please leave your comments and messages . ;p . HeliosMK2upgr (talk) 05:35, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hi!!! Answering your Helios MK2 release date, it is probably not going to be released until Fall, or maybe even later than that! But I know that there going to release it, because they cant not release a Bakugan that awesome!!! You only needed to put your wall of shout on Abce2's talk page once. You don't do that to an admin if you don't want to risk the conceqences btw... 19:03, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, the consequences! Mwahahaha... nah, I'm not that kind of person. Naga is most likely not going to return.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 22:29, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Naga, no Wayvern YES. Just an FYI Naga did not show up in episode 42: Exodus. Wayvern on the other hand had a slightly larger cameo that say Fire Lion or the 6 Anchient Warriors. Drago was about to sacrifce himself when wayvern told him "You still have much to do in your life" Kind of like near death experinces lol. Anyway Drago absorbed the 6 energies and evolved 12:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Helios Yeah I like Helios too hes really powerful and cool Team Haos Hi, my real name is Kevin and yes I am the leader of Team Haos, a team for Haos Battlers only. and no its not hard to be leader. I have an Aquos Viper Helios as my Aquos Guardian.--Malum.EXE Leader of Team Haos 15:44, March 8, 2010 (UTC) About me There I fixed your about me header. its easy * About me * Just ingore the *'s--Malum.EXE Leader of Team Haos 15:44, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Reply lol Well thanks, and yes i have a facebook. to find me search: Kevin Henry and look for a pic of a boy and a girl (me and my girlfriend) my girlfriend is wearing a grey jacket with a wolf on the front and Im wearing two jackets: a green one and a blueish grey one on top of the green one. my girlfriend well have her arms around my neck. (for HeliosMK2upgr only) --Malum.EXE Leader of Team Haos 15:57, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok Just go to your talk page there is an edit option under the words with the red highlight's and there is an edit this page option click it--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 12:46, March 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: HELLO It actually isn't that hard. When you get used to it, you are basically fixing up at least 4 different things in one busy day. Also, I became one after Abce2 and I have been talking and editing. He found out he could trust me, and has not regreted his desicion. He never will, trust me. Dark[[User Talk:DarkusMaster|us ''Ma]]''ster'' P.S. Don't ask me if you can be an Admin, because I am not a 'crat. (yet) :No, I don't have one. (and probably never will) Darkus''Ma''''ster''